<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>purple love [Art] by nettleforest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285825">purple love [Art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleforest/pseuds/nettleforest'>nettleforest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Illustration, M/M, reading and falling asleep, soft boys in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleforest/pseuds/nettleforest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>my contribution for the drarry discord drawble challenge for july, prompt was "storybook" and one colour (any shade/tint) + black and white and i need softness in my life so yeah for cuddles and book reading<br/>digital lineart + colours  (i have a drawing tablet now! yay!)<br/>you can find me on <a href="https://nettleforest.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>purple love [Art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my contribution for the drarry discord drawble challenge for july, prompt was "storybook" and one colour (any shade/tint) + black and white and i need softness in my life so yeah for cuddles and book reading<br/>digital lineart + colours  (i have a drawing tablet now! yay!)<br/>you can find me on <a href="https://nettleforest.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>